4 years, two proposels and 1 pregnancy later!
by honeybeemae
Summary: Lucas was turned down by Payton in the hotel room. So when he went to see Brooke they hooked up. They dated and now they are married with two children. But don' tell anyone that He married Brooke, no one knows about it other than his mother and step dad. So when Lucas comes to Tree Hill to tell everyone the news. He didn't expect to see Payton standing there flirting with him...FUN
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay here you go guys this is my new story.**_

Summery.

Its been four years after the finale goodbye at the river court So after Payton said no to Lucas and Lucas meet up with Brooke. And remember how he got drunk and offered to you know. Brooke didn't say no and they had the time of their lives and four months later she fell pregnant with his child or should I say children. So they married each other with love in their heart. But they haven't told anyone. Now Nathan and Haley know that Lucas is married but they don't know to who he married.

Heres the cast if you don't recognize the name then its probably another child they had

Lucas Scott + Brooke Scott +with their son Aidan + and his twin sister Andrea.

Nathan Scott + Haley Scott + Jamie + Lydia + Bethany

Payton Sawyer

Karen Roe -Hargrove + Andy Hargrove + Lilly

Rachel ended up getting pregnant with some ones kid, a little girl named Jessica.

_**So the first chapter will be out very very soon.**_


	2. On the plan

_**Okay guys I know its been a bit and im sorry, I have just been so fraken busy. But I should have update my next stories hopefully very soon! AND thank you for all the nice comments on all my stories. And this story won't be like my others. It's only going to be a few chapters. So once im done with this one you guys can send me ideas for a new stories.**_

* * *

_**Lucas POV**_

"So babe, I'll take thing one and two with me and you'll meet up with us next week?" I asked from position on out black leather couch. As I asked I turned my gaze over to my wife who was playing with our two year old daughter Andrea. She looked up at me as she held a toy out to our young little girl.

"Yea, as soon as my last meeting ends. Then I'll be on my way to see my babe and babies." She said and kissed the crown of Andrea's head, which was a brown with a tent of blonde added to it thanks to the sun. I nodded then turned my head and gaze over to the corner of the corner of the room at young Andrea's slightly older twin brother, Aiden. He was lying flat on his stomach while he played with two cars from his hot wheels set. I smiled and laughed as I head him make a rumbling sound with his mouth, imitating the sound of an actual car. I shook my head as I laughed then turned my attrition back to the TV. I flipped through the channels and stopped on ESPN. I then laughed once more as I read the description of the episode today.

"Little man, they are about to talk about Uncle Nathan." As soon as I said my brother's name, my son was on his feet and running full speed over to the couch to sit next to me. He flopped down next to me and I turned the volume up so we could hear it. My young son stared wide eyes at the TV as they began talking about my younger brother. I couldn't help but grin as Aiden's eyes stay glued to the TV. It then showed a clip of Nathans latest game.

"Charlotte _Bobcats' Nathan Scott has done it again. The team won with a 30 point lead over the Miami Heat, last night."_

I sighed contently as I looked at my little family. I had a beautiful wife and two kids I love more than life itself. Brooke caught my attrition and our eyes locked and we smiled at each other . She was even more beautiful than when I first fell in love with her. She stood up, leaving Andrea to play with the dolls, and sat down next to me. I draped my arm over her shoulder as she snuggled into my side. Aiden unknowingly leaned back in my side, Andrea who didn't want to be left out dropped her toys and came over. I smiled at her and lifter her up and sat her on my lap. She snuggled into my chest.

_**Later that Night.**_

We slowly crept out of the twins room and shut off the light. I smiled at Brooke and she curled her slef into my side as we walked down the hallway back to the main room. We separated as we began picking up the messy living room that had the twins' toys all over the place.

"So am I going to tell them?" I asked as bent over to pick up Andreas favorite teddy bear. Brooke, who was putting coloring books back on the shelf, stoped and glanced over her shoulder at me.

"No…Lets wait in tell after I get there okay?" She asked and I nodded.

"You know, I can't believe mom has been able to keep you a secret for this long." I said with a laugh and was rewarded by getting hit with a blue dinosaur. I laughed as I picked it up and threw it into the toy box that was in the corner of the room.

"No I'm surprised Lilly has kept it a secret this long, seeing as she can never keep a secret." I nodded and plopped down on the couch after we finished up cleaning the living room. Brooke threw one last thing into the toy box and plopped down next to me. She laid her head on my thigh and let the pad of my thumb glide across her soft tan cheek.

"Im afraid." I looked at her with curious eyes.

"Of what?" I asked truly puzzled at her statement. She shrugged and turned to look straight at me from her position sprawled out on the couch with her head on my lap.

"What will they say? Haley will be so pissed that we didn't tell her, Nathan will calm her down and be cool. But what about everyone else?" I sighed and ran my left hand fingers through my hair and shrugged. I felt Brooke tense and I didn't even have to guess who she was now thinking of an their reaction.

"She will get over it, babe." I said and kissed the crown of her head. She sighed and turned her body, to face me.

"Luke, shes going to hate us. I mean you did propose to the girl." I leaned forward and took her soft hands with my ruff hands.

"And she was the one who turned me down. But thanks to her I found my real true love" I stated, trying to reason with her. She slumped and laid back down once more.

"What am I going to do?...Shes my best friend, but your my husband." I sent her a smile full of support. She sighed and closed her eyes slowly.

"Your chees." She said to me with her eyes still closed. I laughed and thumped her forehead.

"Ow." She said and smacked my chest. I laughed and smiled as I sighed once more.

"Hey she was the one who turned me down, its her fault I found you the love of my life and had two amazing kids." I said and Brooke smiled sweetly at me.

"Such as sweet talker." I laughed and stood up, grabbing her hands and lifted her up.

"And remember, my mom is there for us. I mean seeing as she is the only one that knows I married you. And Payton knows I'm married and have the little ones." I said as we walked down the hallway towards our bedroom.

"Has anything ever stopped her before?" She asked and I laughed as we walked into our bedroom.

_The next morning._

We were at the airport, I had Andrea in my left arm and had a suitcase rolling behind me with a smaller bag onto of that. Brooke was walking next to me, carrying Aiden and holding the twins little bags. We put our bags down on the roller and me and Brooke looked at one another.

"Next week I'll be there." She said and I nodded.

"Ok, guys kiss mommy bye bye." Aiden Kissed and hugged Brooke then I traded Andrea for him, so she could hug her mommy. After they got done I grabbed her, so know I was holding both her and Aiden. Brooke slipped Aiden's blue book bag over his arms and onto his back. She did the same with Andreas light purple one. I had my laptop bag already slung over my shoulder. I smiled at Brooke with sad eyes. I leaned and kissed her softly. She then gave both children a kiss on the cheek and sighed.

"I'll call every night, in tell I see you again." She said to all three of us and each of us nodded.

"Ok go, or the plane will leave without you." I kissed her once more, as did the twins. We waved goodbye and we headed to our area to turn in our tickets. After everything was settled we found our seats on the plain. I put the tins next to one another, closer to the window. We had been lucky to get a three seated row. I grabbed Andrea's small blanket out of her bag and a coloring book with crowns and handed them to her. I then grabbed Aiden's bag and pulled out 3 action figures and his small blanket and handed them to him. I then pushed both of their bags into the overhead carriage and sat down in my seat, I pulled out their trays to play on and my tray, then my laptop to work on.

Half way through the flight both tins were out and I began picking up their small mess of action figures and scattered crowns. As I finished putting their things away and cleaning up our small area I heard someone laugh from behind me. I turned around and smiled at an old lady and old man who smiled. They were sitting in the row across the path way.

"It seems you have done this before." The man said and I smiled and nodded.

"Your quite young to have two children." The woman said and I shrugged politely.

"When you fall in love, babes just seem to come soon after." I said and both the man and the woman laughed.

"Don't we know that, in our first 4 years of marriage we had 5 young'uns." My eyes bulged slightly and my eyes brows rose. I had thought two had been hard and we had only been married for a little over two years.

"So what brings you too North Carolina?" The man asked and I replied with honesty.

"Her to see my family, I haven't been back home in over 4 years." The man nodded.

"Have much family there?" He asked and I nodded.

"I have my mom and my step dad and my baby sister. I also have my brother, his wife and his 3 children. I have a few other people as well." The couple nodded and leaned forward and smiled as they looked at the sleeping twins.

"They are absolutely adorable, how old are they?" Aidan shifted in his sleep and snuggled into my side.

"They are two; This one is a bit older by about 5 minutes then my little girl." I said and reached over slightly and ruffled Andrea's long hair.

"They are lovely; do they look more like their mamma or you, if you don't mind me asking?" The lady said and I shrugged.

"They get their eyes from me and my son copy's me on everything. My daughter is a diva like her mamma and looks more like her than me.

"Is their mamma not flying in with you?" She asked politely and I knew what she really meant, were me and the kids mom still together.

"No, she has a week left in tell she can fly in, but I think that's for the better under the circumstances." I said and then wondered to myself why I was telling this all too two complete strangers. But they didn't seem harmful. The man then reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet.

"These are mine." He said and showed me a picture of him and his wife surrounded by about 6 kids all with black hair like him.

"That was taken a few years ago, now all of them have at least 3 kids a peace other than my youngest Harry, he only has one." I nodded as I flipped two the next tiny little photo. There were about a dozen little photos of a bunch black haired child. I pulled my wallet out and showed them a picture of Brooke and me with the twins during last Christmas. The mand took his wallet back and handed mine to his wife he smiled at the picture.

"They are lovely, are you close to your father, you never motioned him?" I sighed and thought about what to say. The likely hood of me ever meeting them again was so very, very thin. So I decided I had no need not to tell them.

"My mom got pregnant with me, when she was in high school. My dad wanted nothing to do with us. So he went to college and got another girl pregnant, this time the girl came from a rich family, the had my brother Nathan. My dads brother took care f me and my mom. My dad taught my brother to hate me for the longest time. Then when we were in high school we became closer and m my brother Nathan got married to my best friend Haley. Later on my mom and uncle hooked up, they were about to marry when….the school shooting happened." I paused and took a deep breath as all the memories hit me hard.

"Well my girlfriend, my best friend and ex- girlfriend were all still inside, both me and Nathan ran inside. My ex had been hurt bad…. The shooter killed himself but not before my uncle ran inside to find us. For the longest time we thought the boy shot him, but it wasn't true. My dad also ran in there and shot him." I grabbed my wallet from the woman and leaned back into my chair.

"So you and that girlfriend, is she now your wife." The man asked trying to break the tension, him saying that caused me to laugh.

"She is my wife now, but it took a bit. The girl I saved, we ended up dating. But a few about 4 years ago I proposed to her, I lived in Carolina and she lived in California. She said no. I went to New York and meet up with that ex of mine and one thing lead to another and 5 months later, she was pregnant with the twins. I then asked her to marry me right before she told me about the babies." The man laughed and nodded.

"This one couldn't let me go." He said and shoved his thumb in the direction on his wife who then proceeded to smack his chest. I laughed, as did the old man. After that we didn't talk much more, we were already about to land. The man began talking to his wife and I woke the children up after the flight attendant came over the PA system, announcing how close we were too landing. As the plane landed and everyone began to stand and clear out, I grabbed the kids bag and slid it on them and picked them both up. As we walked through the gates I heard someone call out to me.

"I never got your name son." The man said and I smiled as I looked at him.

"I'm Lucas Scott sir." I said and he smiled.

"I'm Robert Davis Sr." He said and he walked away. But as he walked away I paused and thought to myself.

"No way." I said with a baffled laugh

* * *

_** Sorry it took me forever but i to work and school sucks. But remember to review and comment and check out my other stories, new chapters for my others should be up soon.**__**  
**_


	3. Drama Queen Dragon

_**Here you go guys and something else for the sake of this story Karen and Keith hooked up when Luke was like 10 then they had Lilly. Keith still died in the school shooting and did adopt Lucas. So now Lilly is 13 and lives with her step dad and mom. Keith died when she was about 8. So remember to review and comment.**_

"Luke!" I smiled as Haley came running at me. I lifted her up as we hugged. As I sat her down I saw Jamie and Lydia came running down the steps of their house in mine and the kid's direction. Nathan walked down the steps after them holding 4 month old Bethany. Haley left my arms and went and pulled both Andrea and Aiden into a hug. Jamie made it to me before his little sister did, most likely because he had jumped and cleared the last two steps unlike his sister who had to take it one step at a time. Jamie hugged me around my waist and smiled up at me.

"Uncle Lucas!" I laughed and bent down, hugging him back.

"Hey J. Scott." Just then little Lydia made it over, by then I was standing straight up. When she reached me she hugged me around my left leg. I smiled and bent down at the waist and picked her up.

"What's up girlie?" I asked and she giggled and hugged me once more. As I held her Nathan made it over to us and handed little Bethany over to Haley and I sat Lydia onto the ground. We pulled one another into a hug and laughed.

"Long time no see baby brother." I said and he laughed with a nod. He then turned his direction down to my side were the twins stood. Aiden practically jumped on Nathan. Haley and Nathan had never met the twins outside of talking over cam on the computer. Nathan laughed as he scoped Aiden into his arms, but Andrea stayed closer to my side.

"Baby don't be shy. You know your Aunt Haley and Uncle Nathan." I said and she just hid behind my jean clad leg. Both Haley and Nathan laughed. I picked Andrea up with the arm I had free. The Girls looked alike, they both had light brown hair and the same the same shape of face, and anyone could tell they were related.

"So, where is this mystery wife, of yours?" Haley asked as I handed Lydia to Nathan and traded children with Haley. I didn't say anything at first; I just looked down at Bethany. I sighed then looked back up at her and laughed.

"She's going to be here at the end of the week." I said as we all started heading up the steps and into the house.

"Is she too good to spend the whole week and a half with us" Nathan said in mock accusation. I laughed and shock my head.

"Don't worry, I'm sure when she gets her, you'll lover her." I said as we adults walked into the living room. Jamie, Andrea, Aiden and Lydia had veered of and went to the playroom down the hall from the main door. We all made small talk for a bit the finally Nathan brought up what was weighing on all of our minds.

"So Peyton's in town." He stated from his reclined position on his tan leather couch. I sighed and ran my hand through my slightly spiked blonde hair.

"Yea, I know. Mom told me the other day." I said and reclined back, because if I'm going to have this conversation I mine as well be conformable.

"So you don't think there is going to be a problem?"

"No Haley, I know there is going to be a lot of major fucking problems." Haley covered her mouth with hand to probably hide her wide grin. I tried to look upset but she moved her hand and I cracked a grin when I saw her grin.

"See I can never be serious around you." I said with a laugh as I playfully glared at Haley. Haley and Nathan both laughed.

"She is going to through a hissy fit when she finds out." Nathan said and I nodded in agreement.

"I wonder what she going to do when she meets your wife." I sighed and rubbed my face with slight frustration.

"Luke why didn't you wait for me. I mean it not like I meant it when I said no." We all cracked up at Haley's impersonation of Peyton.

"Don't get me wrong Luke, I love the girl. But in the words of my 2 year old SHE IS A "Drama queen Dragon."" We all laughed once more.

"Seriously?" I asked with a satisfied smile. Haley and Nathan both nodded.

"So anyways enough about Peyton, have you seen your mom yet?"

"Not yet, we were gonna head over to Andy's house after this." I said and Nathan looked over at me and gave me a long look.

"What Nat'?" I asked after he kept staring at me.

"I'm just wondering when you're going to stop calling the place where your mom has lived for the last 3 and a half years "Andy's" place." Haley laughed and I playfully glare at the both of them.

"I don't know, I guess I can't call that mansion my mom's house. My mom's house will always be the house I grew up in, the one she raised me in." Haley nodded in agreement.

"When I think about your mom, I always associate her with that one. But I mean "Andy's" house is the house Lilly is being raised in." Haley pointed out and I nodded.

"Yea, yea I know." I said with a sigh.

We all talked for a little over an hour. We were no walking back down the hallway to the main door.

"Aiden, Andrea come on guys. Let's go see Grandma." I called out as we made it to the door and waited for the children to come out from the playroom. After a minute the four children came running in.

"Ok lets go, Uncle Nathan is letting us barrow his car." I said as I picked up out bags we left at the door. Haley and her little crew walked us out, holding the hands of the twins. I first put the bags away and then walked back to the side of the car. I opened the back door and slide their car seats in.

"Ok come on thing one." I said as I lifted Aiden into my arms and then into the car. I buckled him up and then walked to the other side of the car to were Haley and Andrea stood. I grabbed her and buckled her up. I shut the car door and gave Haley a hug.

"I'll see you at the cook out on Friday." Haley nodded as I bent down and kissed Bethany's head.

"Yea and Brookes Fling in in 3 days so now you'll have 2 exs in town at the same time your wife is." Nathan said as he rounded the corned holding Jamie's hand and holding a half asleep Lydia. I could not help but inwardly smile and thank the lord that the twins were in the car and could hear.

"Later." I said with a grin and hugged Haley. I nodded a goodbye to Nathan and gave a hug to Jamie and Lydia. I climbed into the suv and waved a goodbye as I pulled out.

"Mom, you home?" I called as I held the one of the hands from each of the twins as we walked into the house.

"Lucas!" I turned around and dropped the twins hands as Lilly came barreling towards me.

"Hey short stuff." I said with a laugh as I pulled her into a tight hug.

"Aunt Lilly." The twins said as I let her go, she pulled both of them into another hug. I looked around and smiled as my mom came into view.

"Mom." I said softly and smiled as she walked into my arms.

"Luke." She said as we hugged. As soon as we pulled away from the hug, the twins attacked her with their own little hugs and kisses and they were screeching happily. I smiled and side hugged Andy as he walked up.

"Hey man." I said and he nodded.

"You ever picture this, being step father of 2 and step grandpa of anther 2." Andy laughed and paused.

"Nope I don't think I ever pictured it. But I can't complain much." I laughed as did he.

"So are you are staying here or at the old house?" Mom questioned as we walked in the the living room.

"Umm the old house." I said and ran up behind Lilly and threw over my shoulder. Lilly screamed and giggled.

"Luke!" Mom and Andy laughed as they watched us goof around.

"Why are my two children more childish then my two grandchildren?" Both me and Lilly stopped laughing and looked over at mom.

"Us childish, never." We said at the same time. Mom laughed and shock her head then looked over at Andy.

"See what you got yourself into." Mom said to Andy who laughed.

"Well I kind of like 'em, let's not get rid of them yet." He said and my mom nodded.

"Yea I mean if we were going to get rid of them, it's kind of a little late for Lucas he is out of the house, I mean we could just take the munchkins and get rid of him."

"Umm please don't, you see me and Brooke are kind of attached to them." I said with a laugh as I sat Lilly back down on the floor.

"And that reminds me, did you tell them?" Mom asked and before I could respond Lilly spoke up.

"Mom if Luke told them he wouldn't be here. Haley would be still yelling at him and Nathan would still be laughing and saying he called it from the start." I flicked Lilly's head and she gasped and smacked my hand away and sent a glare in my direction. I stuck my tong out at her, she then retaliated by sticking out her own tong. Mom rolled her eyes and cleared her throat.

"Can you to stop acting like the twins and become your right age once more?" She asked and both Lilly and I slowly brought out tongs back into our mouths and turned our attention back to mom.

"So you do know Peyton is invited to the cook out?" Mom said as Lilly took the twins by the hands and led them to her room to play.

"Yea I know, and I also know that it's going to be so much fun, seeing as everyone thinks that Brooke is just one of my exs and not my wife and the mother of my two, two year old children."

"Don't worry Lucas, everything will be ok." I nodded and sighed.

"I hope to god, cause I don't want to pull the twins into this kind of drama, I could barely deal with all the drama with Peyton and I was almost an adult by then." Mom nodded and gazed out the window.

"But your survived, and now you have two beautiful children and a wife to match. And they love you and adore you. So no matter what kind of drama is thrown at you just remember you have a family to support you and a rather big one at that." I smiled and nodded

"Yea I guess you not totally wrong." I said and mom gasped playfully and threw a couch pillow head at me with all her might.

"Calm down, love. Don't hurt the boy before the drama even starts." I had caught the pillow my mom had thrown at me and fallowed up by throwing it at Andy who had been the one to make the comment.

_**There you go guys I hope you liked it and remember to Review and Comment . Oh and also I should have two new stories out very soon **_


	4. Ohhhh

_**HEY guys I know its been a bit but here you go. And remember to review and Comment!**_

* * *

** 11:34am**

**Lucas POV**

I was laying in the middle of the king sized bed, a twin on either side of me. Aiden was two my right, cuddle tightly into my side. Andrea was sound asleep to my left with her head on my upper chest. I was gently running my fingers through her hair when my cell phone rang. I gingerly reached over to the bed side table and picked it up on about the fourth ring. I answered it without thinking of looking at the ID, which had always.

"Hello?"

"Babe?"

"Hey Pretty Girl." I said as a smile formed on my face as I heard her voice.

"Hey, sorry to call so late."

"No, its fine.

"I didn't wake you did I?"

"Ha, no. I was just thinking."

"Ohh about what?"

"You actually."

"Ohh what kind of thoughts?"

"Nothing like that babe, I have a twin on either side of me." I said with a soft laugh, she laughed as well.

"Aww, those sneaky little buggers. They convinced you huh?"

"Yes they did, they said they wanted to stay close since they were in a new place."

"Yea, sure. You know you just wanted them to be close."

"Fine you caught me." I said with a smile firmly in place upon my face.

"Well I just called to say I love you,"

"I love you too." I said softly into the phone.

"Okay, I let you go to sleep now." I sighed

"Fine, good night Pretty Girl. I love you."

"I love you, goodnight Broody, give the kids a kiss for me." After a moment we each hung up the phone. I slide it back over onto the bed side table and slide back into a comfortable spot. Andrea snuggled back into my chest and I leaned slightly and kissed her forehead. I slowly drifted of to sleep.

* * *

**9:46am**

**Lucas POV**

"Daddy….Daddy….Daddy wakey wakey." I smiled, but kept my eyes closed as I felt my daughter come ever so closer to me from her position next to me on the bed on her knees. As she leaned closer I wrapped my arms around her waist and lifted her above me. She giggled and squealed.

"Daddy put me down!" She said through her fit of giggling.

"Hmmhmh, naw I don't think I will." I said and tossed her then caught her. We kept at it for a few more minutes, and then I sat her back down next to me on my right. I sat up and looked around the average sized room.

"Where's your brother?" I asked her, she giggled and pointed to the under the bed. I smiled and put my finger to my lips, she nodded and covered her mouth to suppress her giggling. I slowly climbed to the edge of the bed and yanked the covers up. Aiden jumped and giggled. I grabbed his arms and gently dragged him out as he giggled.

"What you doin'." I said as I flung him over my shoulder and climbed out of my bed.

"Nothen Daddy, I swear." He said and giggled as I picked up Andrea with my other arm. I carried them into the little kitchen; I sat each of them down in a kitchen chair and was about to walk over to the fridge when there was a knock on the front door.

"I'll be right back." I said to them and the both nodded. I jogged down the hallway and to the front door. As I opened it I looked down at my attire. I was dressed in my black flannel pajama bottoms and no t-shirt. I wiggled my bare feet as I looked up at the person on the other side of the door. My mouth went agape.

"…..Peyton." I said stone faced, she smiled at me and looked me up and down.

"Always knew how to dress." She said with a laugh and leaned on the doorframe as she looked at me. I closed my mouth and took a gulp.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her, then glanced over my shoulder to make sure the twins were till in the kitchen and out of sight.

"I got into town last night and heard you were in town."

"How did you hear that?" I asked and scratched just behind my left ear.

"..I stopped my trick and people talk." I nodded my head and watched as she gazed over my shoulder.

"Umm it's great to see you." I said as she pulled me into a hug. As we hugged she twirled us around and walked into the house.

"Peyton, what are you doing?!"

"Come on Luke, I just want to see the old place." She said with a laugh and my eyes went wide as she made her way closer to the kitchen. Ran past her and blocked her way.

"Come on Peyt' you just don't walk into people's houses." I said with an awkward and skittish laugh.

"Yea, but you're not people, you Luke." She stated as she tried to push past me.

"No come on, it's a mess and I don't want you to see it." I said and tried to lead her back to the front door. We were half way back to the front door when I heard a voice that stopped us both in our tracks.

"Daddy?" I froze as Peyton slowly turned around and I watched her as her mouth dropped at the site of Aiden standing there. His hair still a mess from sleeping, just like mine. He was still dressed in his favorite basketball pajamas.

"Hey buddy, why don't you go back into the kitchen?" I said, but he stayed in his place.

"But-." Peyton cut him off.

"Daddy?" She questioned and turned her attrition back to me. I sighed and dragged my hand own my face.

"Peyton,…..This is Aiden, my son." I said slowly and waved Aiden closer. He ran to me and I picked him up and we both looked down at Peyton. She stood there for a moment, like she was rying to wrap her head around the idea of me having a child.

"How old is he?" Aiden lifted his hand, that wasn't in his mouth and held up two little fingers.

"He almost three." I said softly and I watched as her emotion went from shook to fury.

"If he is almost three then that means you hooked up and nocked up someone soon after we took our break."

"Break, our relationship ending was not a break it was an end. You turned down my proposal." I said defensively. She crossed her arms and was about to say something when Andrea decided it was her turn to make in entrance.

"Daddy." She said in a wine, but stopped once saw we had company. Peyton huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Great two kids, Do they at least have the same slut of a mother." My eyes went wide and I glared at her

"Aiden take your sister back into the kitchen, okay." I said as I put him down on the ground. He nodded slowly and grabbed Andrea's had and they ran into the kitchen.

"Their twins Peyton, so yes they have the same mother." I said as the door to the kitchen came to a close.

"So let me get this straight, after you broke up with me you waited about a year and nocked some random slut up. Let me guess she left you, no no let me take another guess she is a druggy or maybe that little slut from your book house, the one that published your book?"

"Lindsey?" I questioned, wondering why she knew about her.

"Ahh so it was that little slut."

"No,no. I never "hooked" up with Lindsey. And two you're the one who turned me down, remember." I said and flung my arms around to emphasize. She turned away from me and took a couple of breaths.

"You know what Luke, I forgive you. So I'm going to go back to my hotel and ill see you at the cookout in two days, okay?" Before I could say anything she kissed my cheek and walked out the front door.

"Oh God." I Said and not so gently slammed the door she had left opened.

* * *

_**Okay guys I hope you liked it and remember to review and comment.**_


End file.
